The Biobehavioral Core has as it overall goal the festering of new clinical research in dentistry utilizing concepts and methods from the disciplines of behavioral medicine, health psychology, and health services research. Research drawing upon these disciplines to address critical problems in delivering and evaluating dental treatment will be accomplished through the availability of a team of behavioral and health services by clinical faculty at the School of Dentistry and their peers and colleagues in other branches of the University and elsewhere. In addition, the Biobehavioral Core will make available a staffed, state-of-the-art behavioral data gathered in dental operatories dedicated to the Core. The combination of facilities and expert biobehavioral research consultants will also allow educational training programs to be provided for potential biobehavioral researchers.